


When the lights go down

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. The title comes from a song Trip Switch by Nothing By Thieves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Do nosu jej udeřila vůně svěžího vzduchu. Příjemně foukalo, jen tak mírně, vítr laskal jeho nahou pokožku. Nahou?

 

Takřka se usmívající bůh hromu znejistěl. Otevřel oči a snažil se užít rukou jako podpěr, v tomto úkonu však zcela neuspěl, neboť jeho zápěstí byla svázána k sobě. Ležel na zádech, ruce za hlavou, ke všemu je snad měl i přidělané k jakési tyči či co. Škubnul, ale nic se nestalo. Musely tam být drženy kouzlem, jinak by je svou silou uvolnil.

 

Rozhlédl se kolem, hrudník se mu zvedal a klesal, potřeboval nutně vědět, co se děje… někdo ho unesl? Kdo by unášel zrovna jeho, Thora, syna Odinova?!

 

Zrakem se opravdu přesvědčil, že leží na poměrně velké posteli zcela nahý, po levé straně má dokořán otevřené okno s vlajícími závěsy, víc nic ale neviděl. Jako by to celé byla jen iluze…

 

"Loki!" zahřímal do ticha, znovu zalomcoval pouty, opět však neúspěšně. Co to s ním sakra jeho bratr chce udělat?! A proč? Copak mu někdy něco udělal…? "Loki! Okamžitě mě rozvaž! Co tě to popadlo?"

 

Svou přítomnost dal bůh lsti najevo značně škodolibě znějícím uchechtnutím, načež se vynořil z temnoty a dostal se tím do Thorova zorného úhlu. Oh, jak se bavil výrazem svého bratra, jenž mísil nevíru a vztek, chudáček, snažil se uvolnit řemeny, ale chyba lávky, jeho magie spočívala trošku v něčem jiném, a tak se mohl třeba zbláznit. Dokud Loki bude chtít, zůstane jeho bratr k posteli nenávratně připoután.

 

"Křič si, jak chceš, bratře, tady tě nikdo neuslyší…" zkroutil rty směrem nahoru v takřka slizkém úsměvu, jenž jen vyvolal další vlnu vzteku v robustněji stavěném muži, kterému ale svaly momentálně byly vcelku k ničemu.

 

Dál zápasil s řemeny, dokud se mu na čele i hrudníku neperlil pot. To prostě muselo povolit, opakoval si, než jeho pozornost ale znovu neupoutal Loki. Thor na něj s funěním zíral, jak se přesunuje k němu na postel a jak…

 

"Loki!" zařval do třetice, když náhle nemohl hýbat ani nohama, nějaká neviditelná síla mu je roztáhla od sebe, spočíval nyní na posteli zcela odhalený, na odiv druhému muži… Vztek, kolující žilami, se k Thorově zděšení začal přeměňovat částečně v něco jiného, po zádech mu přeběhl mráz a žaludek se mu sevřel. Lehký dotek Lokiho dlaně na stehně jej zasáhnul… "Loki…" vyšlo tentokrát z jeho úst jen jako udivené zašeptání.

 

Hleděl na svého bratra, který se nyní nacházel na kolenou, rozkročen nad ním, doslova se nad ním tyčil, jeho ruce se naprosto bezostyšně rozběhly po Thorově těle, nehladil jej, ne… vypadal skoro jako predátor, který si jen mapuje své území, seznamuje se se svou kořistí, přesně tohle viděl Thor v Lokiho očích, přesně takhle se na něj díval a Thor se zachvěl.

 

"Co to děláš…?" zeptal se znovu, tišeji, pokorněji, snaže se uklidnit, snaže se dostat sám sebe pod kontrolu.

 

"Vždy ses mi snažil dát všechno, co jsem chtěl, bratříčku, a já… já si toho vážím…" odmlčel se na moment, cele se totiž věnoval svalům na Thorových pažích, téměř zbožně se jich dotýkal, pak přenesl svou pozornost k hrudníku, dlaněmi se zastavil na prsou. "Opravdu si toho vážím," pronesl tak, že si Thor nebyl vůbec jistý, zda lže nebo mluví pravdu, vzápětí mu to ale stejně bylo jedno, protože… "Jenže já chci ještě víc, bratře," zasyčel Loki, načež palci přejel po Thorových bradavkách a stisknul je tak silně, až se Thorovi z hrdla vydral řev a prohnul se v zádech.

 

Oči se mu prudce zavřely, jak vlna bolesti protnula jeho tělo, následována záplavou zoufalství, bezmoci a opět oživeného vzteku… vzteku na sebe… vzteku na své tělo, které na Lokiho pozornost reagovalo, které jej zcela zrazovalo.

 

"Já chci tebe… pode mnou," otřel se mu o ucho horký dech, slova vstřebával jedno po druhém, srdce se mu nad jejich významem téměř zastavilo, krev se v žilách vzbouřila. Zadíval se před sebe, jen pár centimetrů nad svou tváří spatřil tu Lokiho, v očích touhu, šílenství, posedlost… "Víš, co to znamená, bratříčku?"

 

Thor to věděl, věděl moc dobře, co se tady děje a nemohl s tím vůbec nic dělat, protože byl spoutaný a protože tušil, že Lokiho nijak nepřesvědčí, aby svůj záměr změnil.

 

"Loki… tohle přece nemůžeme, to…" zkusil to alespoň, sám ale slyšel, jak chabě to znělo. Byl zadýchaný, přemožený pohledem, jaký mu Loki věnoval, přemožen rty, jež se vzápětí dotkly jeho odhaleného krku.

 

"My můžeme všechno…" zapředl proti rozpálené kůži. "A proto si tě také vezmu," stiskl demonstrativně Thorova spoutaná zápěstí v dlani. Narovnal se, hrudník se mu zvedal už stejně zrychleně jako ten Thorův, ležící muž si uvědomil, že Loki mu nyní sedí na prsou a… z úst mu unikl hrdelní sten, když při dalším mohutném nádechu ucítil tvrdost mezi Lokiho nohama, jeho vlastní boky už nějakou dobu vyžadovaly pozornost. Styděl se za to, styděl se, že ho vzrušuje vlastní bratr, který jej spoutal, kterému je vydán na milost… a který si ho hodlá zcela podmanit.

 

"Myslel jsem si, že to s tebou budu mít o něco těžší, ale tobě se to snad líbí…" pronesl téměř konverzačním tónem Loki, otíraje se rozkrokem o Thorův hrudník, užíval si pohled na tvář svého bratra, z níž čišelo vzrušení, na jeho rty, znovu šeptající jeho jméno… nevydržel a musel se sklonit, políbit jej, pokud se tomu tak dalo říct, když z Lokiho strany šlo především o účast zubů na Thorových rtech, ten si ale nestěžoval, naopak, nebyl schopen se rozhodnout, jestli se má snažit hledat boky něco, co by ulevilo erekci, zvedat hruď co nejvíce, aby mohl cítit, jak je Loki tvrdý, nebo se jen pateticky rozpouštět pod bolestnými kousanci, jaké mu jeho bratr věnoval.

 

Připadal si hrozně, bůh hromu, bůh! Loki jej nyní líbal již něžněji, použil rty, jejich jazyky se propletly a Thor by se v tu chvíli měl na pozoru, čekal by nějaký úskok, kdyby nebyl tak uchvácen tím vším kolem… Lokim… proto se skoro zalknul, když se od něj Loki náhle odtáhnul a poctil štípnutím obě jeho bradavky. Slyšel jeho škodolibý posměch, tváře mu hořely studem, ale stejně neuměl zabránit tomu, aby ten zvuk výsměchu nemířil přímo do jeho slabin, u kterých se Loki momentálně nacházel.

 

Dal se trochu dohromady, chtěl vidět, co se děje, co má Loki v úmyslu. Tehdy se do popředí jeho mysli na moment dostalo jeho racionální myšlení, morální zásady, skomírající sebeúcta…

 

"Tohle není správné, nechci, abys… nemůžeš přece…" nebyl schopen ani vyslovit to, k čemu se Loki chystal, a už vůbec ne ve chvíli, kdy to Loki udělal, kdy se sklonil k jeho jako skála tvrdé erekci a lascivně ji olízl od kořeně až po žalud, ten vzápětí vsunul mezi rty a s očima upřenýma do těch Thorových vzal co nejvíce jeho délky do úst.

 

Thor zasténal. Hlasitě. Měl pocit, že se mu do třísel dostalo ještě více krve, že je ještě tvrdší než předtím, že v Lokiho puse je takové horko a těsno…

 

Byl nadržený, nažhavený, celé tělo mu hořelo touhou se udělat, Lokiho jej sál, dotýkal se jej snad všude, v hlavě už neměl nic jiného než to napětí, budující se v jeho slabinách, už to nešlo zastavit, nešlo… sevřel dlaněmi řemeny, prohnul se v zádech a s řevem se udělal svému bratrovi do úst. Každou buňkou jeho těla se rozšířil pocit slastného uvolnění, a když se konečně vzpamatoval, nad sebou spatřil Lokiho rty, které jej vzápětí políbily, skoro vděčně a něžně po nich přejel jazykem, než mu Loki jeho pozornost oplatil a Thor neznamenal chuť… svou chuť.

 

Loki mu předal všechno, co měl, a Thor slyšel, jak se v nitru směje, když bůh hromu všechno sperma nechal vniknout do svých úst a spolykal je, zachvěl se u toho a vydal hrdelní zvuk, jenž sliboval, že ještě není všemu konec.

 

Thor s vytřeštěnýma očima sledoval, jak se od něj Loki opět vzdaluje a uvědomoval si, co právě udělal, co oni dva právě udělali, už ani nevěděl, jestli jej právě zalil stud nebo nová vlna vzrušení, začínalo mu to splývat.

 

"Co by na to asi tak řekli lidé Asgardu…?" položil tmavovlasý muž otázku, zatímco slezl z postele, luskl prsty a pozoroval, jak se řemeny na Thorových kotnících uvolňují, zvedají bohovy nohy do vzduchu a zavěšují tak vysoko a tak široko od sebe, že nyní má nádherný výhled na Thorův zadek. "Kdyby tě tady viděli, jak se přede mnou rozvaluješ, jak se mi vystavuješ na odiv… a jak si vychutnáváš orgasmus, ke kterému tě přivedl tvůj bratr?"

 

Thora ten proslov děsil, protože věděl, že Loki je schopen celou tuhle situaci zneužít ve vlastní prospěch, ale… musel být prokletý, určitě musel být prokletý, když ho i tato možnost vzrušovala, když už byl zase tvrdý a toužil po tom, aby Loki pokračoval, aby ho ještě víc ponížil.

 

A proto mlčel, pohled sklopil ke svým slabinám, tělem mu projel další záchvěv při pohledu na jeho erekci, na jejíž špičce stále byly jedna, dvě kapky spermatu a on moc dobře věděl, jak chutná. Loki jako by mu četl myšlenky, s úsměškem se posadil vedle svého bratra a prstem obě kapky nabral, načež je přesunul k Thorovým ústům. Vsunul mu jej mezi rty a dechu se mu nedostávalo, když Thor ihned obtočil jazyk kolem prstu, slíznul všechno, co mohl a… začal sát.

 

"Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že můj velký bratr je taková děvka," zableskly se Lokiho zuby, to označení Thor přivítal zamručením a přivřením očí. Chtěl si ho vzít násilím, kdyby to bylo potřeba, vzal by si ho stůj co stůj, ale takhle… nerad to přiznával, ale takhle to bylo mnohem lepší. Viděl na Thorovi, že to chce, že to potřebuje úplně stejně jako on.

 

Mohl by ho klidně rozvázat, alespoň ruce, Thor by se už o nic nepokusil, ale… proč? Také by jej mohl připravit, ale proč, vždyť Thor to přeci zvládne, pomyslel si Loki, když se během vteřiny zbavil veškerého oblečení a na tváři se mu objevil další škodolibý úsměv v reakci na Thorův pohled, jenž beznadějně směřoval přímo do Lokiho slabin. Přesunul se mezi Thorovy roztažené nohy a prstem mu zajel mezi půlky, bez otálení pronikl svěračem a slastně poslouchal ten bolestný sten, jenž Thor vydal.

 

Musel být prokletý, prolétlo Thorovi znovu hlavou, když na svém vstupu ucítil Lokiho penis, který nutně potřeboval v sobě…

 

"Řekni to, bratříčku, jen to řekni…"

 

Smál se mu, pořád se mu jen smál…

 

"Prosím, Loki," vydechl poslušně, oči upřené na tvář svého bratra, očekávaje bolest, očekávaje… cokoliv, chtěl to, nutně, v erekci mu cuklo už ve chvíli, kdy se do něj Loki dostal snad na centimetr, "chci tě v sobě."

 

"Jestli to bolí, Thore… bude to ještě horší," sliboval mu Loki a Thor nedokázal udělat nic jiného, než přirazit a vyjít mu vstříc, nabodnout se na Lokiho erekci co nejvíce, pálilo to, roztahoval jej, naplňoval a výboje bolesti se mu roznášely po celém těle, ale stejně nemohl přestat, prahl po tom, aby byl Lokiho, aby si jej vzal… násilím… aby si ho podmanil.

 

Zvrácený, patetický, prokletý… zvrátil hlavu a nahlas zasténal, když v něm byl Loki nadoraz, dotkl se místa uvnitř něj a Thora zalilo horko, třásl se… Loki mu nedal čas, aby si zvyknul, okamžitě do něj přirazil, duše se mu tetelila blahem, byl vzrušený už od chvíle, kdy Thora přivazoval, a teď ho konečně měl, zcela ho ovládal, byl mu vydán na milost.

 

Nevzmohl se však na další posměch, jeho bratr jej udivoval a fascinoval, blond vlasy potem slepené, oči zavřené v slasti a bolesti nejvyšší, žebral o více, vycházel mu vstříc, nechal se brutálně ojíždět vlastním bratrem a prosil, aby si ho bral tvrději, aby mu ublížil… což na Lokiho působilo neuvěřitelným způsobem, přirážel do Thora jako smyslů zbavený, dával mu všechno, o co žádal, kromě jednoho…

 

Thor jej v sobě tak nádherně svíral, sténal, kňučel, prosil… a jen jeho… s tou myšlenkou Loki vykonal posledních pár prudkých pohybů, z hrdla mu unikl táhlý sten, načež naplnil Thorovy útroby bílou tekutinou, ruce se mu rozklepaly.

Udýchaný a spokojený se ze svého bratra vytáhnul a hrudníkem mu prolétl náznak smíchu, když viděl, jak namáhavě Thor dýchá a jak ho sleduje. Sám se neudělal, neměl se o co třít a musel jen čekat, jak se Loki zachová. Věděl to, a přestože zoufale toužil po uvolnění, tělo pokryté potem, třesoucí se frustrací… nic neřekl, jen poslušně čekal.

 

Ví, kde je jeho místo, pomyslel si pobaveně Loki a opět zaujal pozici po Thorově boku.

 

"Co myslíš, měl bych tě nechat vyvrcholit, bratře?" položil otázku Loki a líně přejel přes Thorovu erekci, aby ten vzápětí vydal zuřivě znějící sten, s každým dalším mučivě pomalým pohybem hlasitěji funěl, třásl se. "Ale jde to nějak ztuha, co kdybych použil něco…" pokračoval bůh lsti v monologu, mezitím druhou dlaní přejel po stále citlivém otvoru a nabral na prsty své sperma, jímž před chvíli Thora naplnil, a použil je na Thorův penis, aby to lépe klouzalo a také chtěl vidět, jak jeho bratr fascinovaně zírá na to, co právě provedl, hlavou se mu musel honit seznam věcí, které se rozhodně mezi bratry dít neměly, a přesto se staly…

 

"Hmm, nebo bych mohl udělat něco jiného… třeba bych tě mohl nechat ležet, neukojeného a rozbolavěného, dokud by se mi znovu nepostavil, a pak si tě vzal znovu… a znovu… dělal bych to tak celý den, protože víš, že tohle my zvládneme… Líbilo by se ti to, bratříčku? Kdybych tě zneužíval celý den, měl bych deset orgasmů a ty jeden… jediný… a nemohl bys s tím vůbec nic dělat a ani bys nechtěl, protože jsi můj, protože bys se ti líbilo, že tě ponižuju, že tě využívám jen k vlastnímu potěšení, protože k ničemu jinému nejsi dobrý…"

 

Tohle Thorovi stačilo. Loki jen mírně zrychlil tempo, dopřál mu jen o trochu více tření, ale víc nepotřeboval… ty řeči, to, jak si všechno představoval, jak moc tohle chtěl… Ten den podruhé se prohnul v zádech a ejakuloval tak mocně, že se mu zatmělo před očima, že vůbec nevěděl o světě, celé tělo mu zalila nádherná slast a uvolnění, padl zpět do peřin, bez dechu a bez sebeúcty. Cítil se na jednu stranu bídně, že jej takové zacházení vzrušuje, že na tom ujíždí a že to zahrnuje jeho bratra, ale endorfiny jej zaplavily, když náhle řemeny z jeho končetin zmizely a on se rozplácl na posteli, následovala únava a jakési vnitřní upokojení, jakmile mu Loki z čela odhrnul zpocené vlasy.

 

Nevěděl, jestli se Lokiho slova naplní, jestli ho tady bude držet, co vůbec bude, ale stejně usnul s mírným úsměvem na tváři, a podvědomě tělo, jež se k němu z boku přitisklo, vzápětí obejmul…

 


End file.
